Rise And Soar
by Sky Slayer
Summary: Sequel to 'Rise and Fall'. True to everyone's suspicions, they realized their fight with the Tetra Crystals and their old nemesis's was far from over. Old faces, new arrivals...why were their lives so complicated? The hero of Truth now has to surpass her boundaries, and grow into someone who, with no doubt, will become a legend. An even stronger hero than she was before.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Huzzah! Your present! Enjoy! (No spoilers for the epilogue, maybe a bit for the story if you're perspective. Meaning there are no direct spoilers :D!)**

******Disclaimer: Don't own Pokemon**

* * *

**Third Party POV:**

"Ghetsis and N are no longer a part of our group." A deep voice stated, quite officially, to the other people sitting around the long table. Murmurs arose, for the most part harvesting this idea of 'who the hell cares' or 'good riddance'. They had, of course, caused the group defeat. Humiliation. Further biding, and god damn it, it wasn't appreciated.

They were, unfortunately, back into hiding (at least for a while) due to the victory for the 'champions' and 'heroes'. Located deep in Mt. Silver, they decided to fall into the shadows and plan just a bit better than before. The new leader would, of course, be a much better leader than Ghetsis had been; the old man had been fueled by anger and desperation for power. He was, in simple words, weak. And they were foolish for following him to their downfall. _Partial_ downfall; they had never been found.

The lights were dimmed, albeit still shone a dirty-yellow glow across the business-type table, somewhat illuminating the several faces circling the table. Individual irises shone through the semi-darkness, eyeing down their 'allies' with distrust. Allies, the 'leader' mused to himself, wasn't the right word. More like...business partners. Yes, they were all just using each other to get what they wanted, nothing more. All ties would, and will, be severed after they reigned victorious. They all knew that deep within.

"No matter, they were the weak links." The blue-haired man threw in, crossing his arms and leaning back. One of the older ones in the group, he had experienced the young hero's power first-hand, foolish enough to engage her in a battle. It hadn't, he thought to himself rather leisurely, even been a decent-sized amount of power. It was more or less her experimenting with her pokemon...nonetheless, he held her at a high regard. Almost as high as that blasted Sinnoh champion...

Defeated once had been enough for the old man (leaving out the fact it was by a mere child). Sought out by another evil antagonist, well...he was stupid for agreeing. The acceptance to help led to his second defeat (again, by a _child_). And dear lord, twice was more enough for him; defeat was a rather humiliating factor. Yet here he was, preparing himself for a third defeat. He just never learned, did he? The thought caused him to chuckle softly, shaking his head. Yup, he never learned. Learning was for the-

He stopped himself from going there, his eyes narrowing in disbelief; he was strong. He was the definition of strong. Why the hell was he all of a sudden doubting it?

"Now what?" Another man, who's hair was a violent shade of red asked, sounding skeptical. Bored. "What are we...hoping to achieve now? She lives alongside those who brought us down. Individually, they did; together? Pah. Do we stand a chance?"

The red-head wasn't one for negativity; however, working alongside his long-time rival was throwing him off. Quite a bit.

"I don't necessarily want to agree with the bastard, but...that May took both of us down. Do we hope to defeat them all?" The man donning the blue bandanna threw in his own two cents, the disbelief still so clear after all these years of living in bitter resentment of the thoughts of being defeated by a mere...girl. A _child_. A _child_ brought him to his knees in defeat. It killed him, every second of every minute of every day.

If someone predicted that, years ago, he would've smacked them across the face and told them to get lost. Such wasn't the case now, was it? He growled to himself at the very thought of the brunette. She would...was to pay. That's why he accepted; he needed to avenge his goals. His long destroyed goals that she stepped on mercilessly on. She stomped on them.

Impatient with the doubtful natures and lack of thought in the room, the leader pounded his fist again the table, startling them all. "Listen to yourself, you fools! You're praising your damn opponents! Do you think we're going to win with this type of attitude? Huh?!"

They fell silent, however the blue-haired man sat forward, giving his 'leader' a reproachful look. "Nonetheless, I fought the Touko girl. She...was unbelievably strong, and took me out in mere minutes. Now, she carries the power of-"

"Shut UP!" The man at the head of the table roared. "Weaklings, and doubtful minds, are not welcomed at this table! Get OUT if you are either of the above right this instant!"

He fell back, noting that now, of all times, wasn't the time to go up against their leader. The odds, unfortunately, were against him-

Damn it! Again with the 'weak' thoughts! He was simply proving the damned man right.

They fell silent, casting sidelong glances at each other, unsure of how to react to the forceful, bossy nature of their new 'leader'. Seems there wasn't much of an improvement...they thought, all grunting in response or falling silent and staring at the cave walls with disinterest. They had no back-up plans, so why the hell were they here? It was high time to go back to their separate holes and disappear...again. Once had been hard enough, but again? Masochistic...

"Now, they believe that the last of the Tetra Crystals have, indeed, been destroyed." The leader continued, pulling out several maps of the different regions. "I, however, say otherwise..."

* * *

**A/N: Damn, what're they up to? And who're they?! Review with your thoughts and predictions! Will be started up in a bit! And excuse the reference to the crystals, doesn't really spoil much since it's just the name ;D. I love reviews! I eat them! Don't let me starve! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yo! So I hope that all my fans caught wind of the sequel and are well informed, but alas; nevertheless, here we are, on a fresh slate, with a new story! I know I've been neglecting my other stories, but 'Rise and Soar' has a plot-line...that I haven't really decided on yet. Well, I have hazy ideas, but they're not connecting, so I decided to get down what I could before school starts (effectively ending 'Forgotten Past' and posting a possibly prologue for it's sequel soon enough...maybe I'll start for it in a week?). Enough of my pathetic excuses, onward with the story!**

**Note: I'm betting on using an OC or two, but...ya never know!  
**

******Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, nor do I own Theresa. That delightful pleasure goes to Rodo. **

* * *

**Touko's POV:**

"Flamethrower!" I called out, watching with a critical eye as Simisear darted forward, the tendrils of flame shooting towards his opponent in a pillar of sheer strength.

"Sewaddle! Use Protect!"

"Don't let him, Simi!" I cried, watching in satisfaction as, despite the flames surrounding both pokemon, Simisear managed to tackle the leaf-wearing pokemon into the flames, sending the two of them to the ground. Of course, Sewaddle took the brunt of the impact, Simisear having landed on top.

The grass-type was out cold within two minutes of starting the fight.

I grinned like a maniac, making my way over to Simisear and giving him a grateful hug. "Thanks, buddy!"

_"You're smothering me, Mommy!" _Simi grinned, jumping out of my grip and leaving me huffing. He ran over to where the rest of the team rested, awaiting the hyperactive monkey in order to congratulate them.

"How're...what...you..." Dawn stammered, before shaking her head and giving me an exasperated look. "Why're you so strong?! No, better question; why do I still battle you?!"

I shrugged, smirking at the display of childishness. My parents who, at the moment, were laughing at the older woman's dismay sobered, walking over. "I...really don't know, Dawn. It's like how Paul keeps challenging me and loosing." Red teased said man, who was standing some distance away.

"Why was I brought into this conversation?" Paul demanded gruffly. "And shut up, Ketchum, before I-"

"Paul, you better not finish that threat or you're sleeping on the sofa." Dawn growled, pointing a finger at her husband. He blinked at her, scowled, and crossed his arms; the Paul Shinji way of showing that he, indeed, was whipped.

"Well, how about lunch?" Mom suggested with a giggle. Dad wrapped his arm around, pulling her close, before pulling me into the group hug using his other arm. Smiling, I snuggled into their arms, relishing the warmth and the 'aw' moment.

Together, chatting really loudly (save for Paul), we all walked inside, my pokemon trailing us.

_"That was an impressive match, Touko," _Zekrom commented, his rumble echoing through my mind. _"Well done."_

_'Thanks, Zeki!' _I thought back, grinning slightly. Yeah, yeah...I called Reshiram 'Riri' and Zekrom 'Zeki'; sue me. I liked their little nicknames, and they did too, so where's the harm!

"Alright, guys, I'll bring your lunch out to you soon!" I called to them, before running into the house to hear the TV blaring.

"Touko, come here!" My mom's urgent voice came. "Now!"

Frowning, I turned away from the kitchen and plodded down the hallway, my stomach protesting. Why did she sound so worried? Did something happen?!

Walking into the living room, I found everyone else either seated or standing around, staring at the TV on the other side of the room. Turning my attention to the screen, I stared at the familiar picture. Well, it wasn't the picture itself, but who the picture was of.

It was N.

"Eye witnesses say they saw this man walk across the border," the telecaster was saying. "According to their statements, they 'couldn't believe their eyes' and they were 'immediately scared for their lives'."

"What the fuck is he doing back?!" Paul growled.

"Paul, lang- y'know what? Screw it. What IS he doing back?!" Dawn cried. "Touko ran him out of town a month ago!"

"That's what I'm wondering." I snarled, the old wounds from long ago reopening slowly, albeit painfully. The sense of loneliness, the abrupt leave, the losses...everything. It all came rushing back to me so quickly I felt light-headed for a second.

I didn't like it one bit.

_"Why is _he _back?!" _Zekrom growled in my head. _"And moreover, what of his father?!" _

'I don't know, Zek...calm down, please.' I thought out, bitingly. 'Do you...do you think they're going to try something?'

The dragon spirit was quiet for a moment, contemplating all the possible scenarios. _"I am quite unsure, child. I...I cannot gouge his intentions this time 'round."_

Subconsciously, I nodded to myself, ignoring the questioning looks the others gave me. I couldn't possibly determine N's motives without talking to him...

"I need to go find him." I decided suddenly, giving everyone a look full of finality.

"What?! No!" Red cried, jumping out of his seat and flailing his arms in protest. "You're not going after that psychopath!"

"Excuse me?!" I yelled. "That psychopath might be out to capture the region, or do worse! We don't know, do we?! We won't until someone talks to him and god damn it that someone will be me!"

My mom now stood up, worriedly, and eyed me with apprehension. "Touko, dear, we don't know if he's here to harm anyone-"

"What're you implying Mom?" I asked, my voice icy. "Are you saying he may be reformed?"

"It's certainly a possibility, Touko," Mom tried to reason, but I wouldn't hear it. I _couldn't_. This was the same man who went out of his way to _torture_ me. Why was she defending him?!

Fed up with their feeble attempts at calming me down, I growled obscene profanities under my breath and stalked out of the room, intent on finding N and giving him a piece of my mind even if it was without their approval. Throwing the backyard door open and slamming it, I stomped over to my alarmed pokemon, pulling out their poke-balls in haste. "We're going somewhere."

_"Touko? Something wrong?" _Reshiram asked, concerned. Of course she would, I was acting like a brat; of course, it wasn't really my fault. I was in a horrible mood at the moment.

"N's back, and we're hunting him down." I said before bringing my pokemon, save for Reshiram, back into their poke-balls. I left no room for argument as I hopped onto Riri, waiting for her to raise up into the air and obey me quietly.

_"Touko-"_

"DON'T argue with me, Reshiram." My voice dripped with venom as every emotion from those disastrous days found their way back into my head. It was too much, and I wasn't handling it very well. Ri sighed, thrown off my attitude, before flapping her wings and raising us into the air.

As we flew off, high above the cherry blossom trees, I couldn't help but feel slightly guilty. "Sorry, Ri...I just..."

_"I understand child, don't worry," _came her terse reply. _"I daresay everything is suddenly fresh in your mind."_

"Exactly!" I cried, glad someone understood me. "Nobody else get's it! I-"

_"He...he caused you this much pain?" _Zekrom's sudden, dead voice came. _"_I _caused you this much pain?"_

I remembered that Zeki could see all my thoughts, feel all my emotions. I faltered, unsure of how to respond. "Zek...it's not your fault."

_"I beg to differ," _his sudden anger threw me off. _"I...this...it's my fault."_

And just like that, I felt as if a piece of my mind shut itself off from me. Inwardly sighing, I just stared ahead, awaiting my meeting with N.

* * *

**Third Person POV:**

**_Back With The Family..._**

"We're back!" Cheren's voice came as he and Theresa walked into the house, hand in hand. Over the last month, their sudden attraction had blossomed, and they embraced it. Happily, he'd like to add.

"Why is it so quiet?" Theresa spoke up. She glanced around, hoping for any signs of the usually bustling family, and found none. Was something wrong? Or were they gone?

"Are they home?" Cheren asked himself, walking through the house and towards the back. He knew they enjoyed spending time in the backyard, battling and watching their pokemon play around with each other. A lot of their meals happened in the backyard as well.

But they weren't there.

Frowning, the two teens closed the door and eyed the kitchen. Again, no one. And then they heard voices. Following the faint murmurs, the snippets of conversations, they found themselves in the family room.

"Cheren!" Red's surprised voice came. "Hello."

"Hey, Red," he greeted the older champion, glancing around the room and finding neither Touko or Bianca. "Where are-"

"Bianca's out with Touya," Leaf explained to him with a warm, strained smile. Something was wrong, Cheren immediately noted, and eyed her.

"Where's Touko?" He asked, his grip on Theresa's hand tightening. Did something...no, he refused to believe anything until he heard it from her parents.

Or whoever was willing to speak, anyways. The tension was thick enough to be cut with a knife.

"Cheren, she-" Leaf began, only to be cut off by the doorbell ringing. Frowning, she walked out of the room, trailed by both Red and Cheren.

She opened the door, and Cheren felt his heart being seized by anger.

"N!" He snarled, stepping forward threateningly. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

The green-haired man stared down the teen, his eyes haunted with remorse and guilt. "We don't have much time. Ghetsis is after Touko again."

* * *

**A/N: And the drama starts! Sorry for the late and short chapter, I'm throwing myself soooo much it's not even funny. :( Review for a quick update? Love you all!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT. I APOLOGIZE DEEPLY. SCHOOL IS BAD. D:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or Theresa.**

* * *

**Touko's POV:**

We soared above the land, eyes searching every visible inch. Quiet, tense silence filled the air, and I knew Reshiram was uncomfortable with my sudden decision of searching for N by myself. She was thinking alongside the thoughts of my family, knowing this wasn't safe yet was choosing not to say anything. Again, I felt a pang of sadness echo through my chest; yet another person who didn't think I was ready for this. Who were they to think I couldn't handle it? I handled it perfectly fine the first time, thank you very much!

_"Child, are you sure this is the best idea?" _She asked for the umpteenth time, dipping forward and flying in the direction of Castellia. Her wings stretched out across the sky, casting shadows across the ground below us. Children, trainers and adults alike stopped to smile up at us and wave, amazed that they were catching a glance at Unova's legendary hero. Not only just her, but with Reshiram, one of the two legendary dragons and one of the pokemon who took down Unova's supposed 'king'.

"Ri, don't doubt me," I whispered brokenly, my heart hurting. For the last ten minutes, all I had been thinking about was the past memories of the previous tussles with Team Plasma. What could he possibly want know? No, what could _they _possibly want? I knew the other organizations hadn't been caught, and according to my parents and everyone they were also extremely dangerous. Who knows who N came with!

_"Touko," _Zekrom's serious voice (tone) brought me out of my reverie, and I blinked.

'Yes?'

_"Don't even think about it," _he continued. _"N is not the one for you."_

Damned dragon spirit who could see my thoughts. Still, I tried to deny it (being my stubborn, old self). 'Zeki, I'm not-'

_"Child, I can see and hear all your thoughts. Your excitement at seeing a long-standing crush is one of them."_

Again. Damned dragon spirit. 'That's not...N...we...I...'

_"Child, I sense Ghetsis." _Reshiram's soft, urgent call saved me from having to answer to Zekrom, and I turned, alert.

"Where?" I asked, scanning the forest area with sharp eyes. Thick, lush forestry met my eyes, but no green-haired, old man. I couldn't see him, but Reshiram could? Maybe he was a little far off-

"Hello, _hero_." A sadly familiar voice sneered, echoing through the sky.

I froze, lifting my eyes and staring dead ahead; there, atop of an Unfezzant was Ghetsis. He looked the same as he did the day he fled Unova. In my head, Zekrom snarled in rage at the memory.

"Ghetsis." I glared at him, tightening my grip on Reshiram's crown. His smirk made me uneasy, as if he knew something about this situation that I didn't. I didn't like it one bit. "What brings your scaredy cat ass back to Unova?"

His whole demeanour changed at the mention of his defeat not so long ago. Seems like those wounds are still as fresh as they day they had been made. "Why you little-! Unfezzant, use Quick Attack!"

I had been excepting a fight, but not before I had gotten some answers! Gritting my teeth, I steeled myself.

The bird immediately shot towards us, and I grit my teeth. "Reshiram, Dragon Claw!"

Crying out in agreement, she launched herself forward, too, slamming her claws down on the Unfezzant's head and sending it spiralling towards the ground, Ghetsis still riding it. I smiled in response, glad that that was over with, and instructed Reshiram to dive down so we could tie up the bastard and hand him over to the authorities. About time they got their hands on the slimy bastard.

Heading down towards the forest, I couldn't understand why it had been so easy. Unless, there had been...

"Reshiram get back into the air!" I screamed, but it was too late; the Flamethrower flew into the air, burning Reshiram's pure-white feathers. I screamed as she shifted and struggled, her feather burnt to a crisp. "Ri, are you okay?!"

Ghetsis' laughed filled the crackling air, fuelling my anger further. How _dare_ he injure my beloved pokemon!With an enraged roar that seemed totally out of character, I launched Samurott's poke-ball into the air, letting my first ever pokemon land on the ground below us with grace. "Samurott, go take down whatever pokemon that bastard sent out! Be wary, he'll cheat!"

That being said, I also let out Haxorous and Leavanny. "You two, help me tend to Reshiram. Ri, I know you're injured, but I need you to land on your back so we can look at the wounds."

With an understanding '_mhm_', Ri let me get off and struggled for a moment, turning around and lowering her heaving body onto the ground. I was somewhat aware of Samurott's roar of anger over the matter, and the splashes of water against solid bodies as he attacked ruthlessly. Hax hovered around us, making sure Ghetsis' pokemon didn't try to harm RiRi any further than they already had.

"Leavanny, can you-"

"_Of course. Give me a moment, Touko. I take it you didn't bring anything with you besides your anger and your pokemon, hmm?" _

I looked away in slight embarrassment. "Erm, yeah, sorta."

A soft, melodious sigh. "_Remember, Touko; anger is never the answer. It only harms and destroys, never fixes. Now, that being said, go help Samurott please."_

I nodded, my rage dissipating at the sight of my injured friend. Turning away with tears in my eyes, I ran through the greenery towards the sounds of the fighting.

"_Touko, it's not your fault." _Zeki reassured me in my mind. "_Your anger was reasonable._"

'Lea's right, Zeki. I shouldn't have acted on it.'

"_Hm, in this case, yes, you shouldn't have. However, anger, sometimes, is the best strength."_

Before I could answer, I arrived at the battle scene, and was horrified (and prideful) of what I saw. Ghetsis stood behind his whole team of 6 pokemon, cackling gleefully as they teamed up on Samurott, who was keeping them at bay with ease. Intercepting Unfezzant's Quick Attack with a single paw, he shot a Hydro Canon at the other 5, knocking the Gyarados, Sneasel and Growlithe out cold. This left the Unfezzant, Hydreigon and Seviper. With a calculating look, Sammy used Razor Shell on the unsuspecting Unfezzant, sending it plummeting into the trees on the far left, before using Aqua Jet and slamming into the Seviper. The impact sent the snake pokemon sprawling, slamming into Ghetsis in the process and knocking both man and pokemon to the forest floor. Finally, with an almighty roar, he sent one last, powerful Hydro Canon in Hydreigon's direction, sending the pokemon straight into a tree, who's bark splintered at the force of the pokemon and the relentless water. Hydreigon fell to the forest floor, out cold.

But Sammy wasn't done yet.

Launching himself forward, he grabbed a loose vine off the ground, holding the very end in his mouth. Reaching Ghetsis' fallen form, he wrapped the vine around the vile being, making sure it was secure.

"That's my boy!" I cried when it was all over and the shaking ground had settled. Sammy turned, alarmed by the voice, but cried out happily when he saw me. I ran over, smiling, and threw my arms around his neck.

Ghetsis was done for! With elation filling my mind, we (as in Sammy) lifted Ghetsis by the collar and headed back towards Riri and the others, happy that his tirade was coming to an end.

There was only one confrontation left.

* * *

**Third Person's POV: ****_At Touko's House_**

The family was quiet, still shocked to the core by the man's story. Was it a lie? Or was it the truth? Who were they to believe?

Cheren grit his teeth; this was ridiculous. They couldn't believe him, he was the damn enemy! There was so much he could accomplish by lying to them! His voiced his anger with a soundly growl, startling Theresa, who in turn wrapped a reassuring hand around his upper arm.

"Listen, Harmonia, for all we know you're lying." Red snarled, getting up and striding over to where N sat. His patience was wearing thin and his daughter still wasn't back. How dare this bastard come back with the nerve to talk to them about something such as this! Touko had risked-no, _given_ up her life to destroy that Tetra Crystal. The memory of the fight was still raw;had it not been for Zekrom, his daughter wouldn't be alive. All of that sacrifice and pain had been caused, albeit partially, by the young man sitting here in his living room. "Give us some damn proof!"

The green-haired man looked up, fear hidden within his weary eyes. Weary from lack of sleep. Weary from the darkness. Weary of life as he currently knew it. "I have none. You'll have to believe me."

"We _CAN'T_!" Cheren exploded, throwing off Theresa's arm and launching himself at N. "Don't you fucking _see, _you sick bastard?! We can't believe you!"

"You have no choice," he whispered. "Either you believe me, or Touko dies."

* * *

**Third Person's POV: ****_Unknown Location_**

The man strode through the doorway, pausing and nodding once at the one who was managing the operation. Everything was going smoothly; with a smirk, he remembered the conversation with one of his spies.

_"So, the idiot was caught?" He asked again, just to double check._

_"Yes, sir. The girl's Samurott defeated his whole team by itself. However, she had been fuelled by anger because apparently he'd been playing dirty and burned Reshiram to a crisp."_

_That caught his attention immediately. The bastard! "Is the legendary pokemon okay?"_

_"The girl's Leavanny is tending to the pokemon as we speak, sir."_

_He sighed in relief, falling back against his chair. "Good, good."_

_If the legendary had, per say, died, his plans would've been ruined. That bastard, Ghetsis, was going to pay once he saw him again. In another lifetime would be too soon._

"_Do I capture them now, sir?" His loyal spy asked, sounding excited. "I mean, she looks tired-"_

_"No, no…not yet." The boss scratched his chin, getting out of his seat to turn and face the window. "Wait until her spirit is broken. Make arrangements for that, but don't do it yourself…have her family do it."_

_"Are you sure sir?"_

_"Are you questioning me?" The man was angry, and quick to jump to a conclusion. God damn it, he was done with people questioning his word and his authority!_

_"Of course not!" The lowly bastard was quick to calm him down, no doubt not wanting assassins at his tail. "I'm sorry, sir!"_

_"Get to work, scoundrel," he growled over the phone before hanging up._

_Soon. His time will be soon._

* * *

**A/N: I really don't have any excuses except for school and life. I'm so sorry! I hope this story still brings some of you some happiness, and Happy Holidays to you all!**


End file.
